1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process for producing an improved instant food product of the protein supplemented, flavored corn grits type and the product produced by such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An instant corn grits product has been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,847. The present invention discloses a way of greatly increasing the flavor of such a product while at the same time providing added nutritional value in the form of protein supplementation and vitamin content.